


Be Alone Together

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A slight bending of timeline, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Tension, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava is in love with Rey; Rey's kind of oblivious; Poe and Finn work to get them together; Finn's awake when Rey leaves to find Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of fudged the ending of Episode VII. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> I saw this prompt on the Star Wars kinkmeme the other day (I can't remember where it was or even who posted it, I'm sorry) and kind of ran with it. 
> 
> The prompt was along the lines of "Poe and Finn help set Jess up with Rey"
> 
> This was only supposed to be a short drabble but as is always the case, I couldn't end it so I just kept adding shit to it. I'm my own worst enemy. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> -M

Poe was the first one to notice Jess mooning over Rey.

“Might want to put your eyeballs back in your head, Lieutenant,” he said, laughing when she jumped and blushed. They were working on her X-Wing, trying to repair a busted transistor, but over the past hour Poe had realized it wasn’t so much _we_ anymore as it was _him_ repairing the blue and white ship.

She dragged her eyes away from the Falcon and cleared her throat. “You’re not torquing that bolt down hard enough Dameron,” she snapped, cheeks still flaming. She glanced out of the corner of her eye towards the ancient ship tucked away in the far corner of the hangar, flushing even more when the ship’s captain paused and turned to look back at her. She muttered something under her breath and scrambled over the wing to the cockpit.

Poe snorted and shook his head, glancing over his shoulder towards Rey, who was frowning in their direction and he winked, waving the wrench at her when she raised her hands, palms up in question.

“Pava, seriously,” he said, pulling himself over the wing. “You gotta talk to her. The sexual tension is getting out of hand.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Says the king of sexual tension,” she grumbled, head bowed over the dash full of instruments and toggles. All of which he was pretty sure worked all right.

He sighed, raising a greasy arm to wipe his forehead and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “If you don’t ask her out, I’m gonna ground you pilot. No recons. No sims. No swoops. Just you, in your empty bunk.” He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the outer shell of her ear, smirking when she shuddered and stiffened beside him. “That poor, empty bunk.”

“Gods fuck you, Dameron,” she growled, reaching over to shove him lightly away from her. She grinned despite herself when he laughed, curly head thrown back, white teeth flashing in his olive-colored skin and she sighed, glancing over his shoulders once more towards the ancient freighter.

Rey was chatting with Chewbacca and Leia now, hands planted imperiously on her hips and Jess shivered deep in her bones. A hunger she hadn’t felt for years had begun to grow in her, since the would-be Jedi had arrived on D’Qar. Jess had noticed her smile first. The way she had smiled at the droids, absolutely delighted in their binary chatter. The grin she always seemed to have for Chewie. The tiny, shy smile she gave the other pilots when they swarmed her, asking about the Falcon and Solo and Ren.

The soft smile she had for Finn and Finn alone.

“She won’t want anything to do with me,” she said, mostly to herself, eyes welling as she pulled herself from the cockpit and slid down the other flank, away from Poe. “I’m just a jockey and she-she’s a _Jedi_.”

Poe didn’t get a chance to stop her. She was gone before he could even catch his air and voice a command he knew she’d ignore anyway.

“Maker fuck me,” he grumbled as he sank back on his heels and ran greasy fingers through his hair. His heart wrenched in his chest as he watched his friend rush away, her back straight and her braided hair swinging with the force of her strides. “Gotta get that girl laid or we’re all fucked.”

He nodded to himself with that declaration and dropped from the wing, tossing the torque wrench aside as he did, thanking the ancient repair droid when it caught it and placed it reverently back in its proper tool box.

He waved to Rey once more, cockily saluting the General when she turned and grinned when both women rolled their eyes.

None of them, General included, were entirely sure of her origins, but she reminded him an awful lot of the Leia Organa his mother had known and told him about when he was little.

With a grin, he sauntered out of the hangar bay in the general direction of his quarters and the shower waiting for him; he’d already come up with a plan for getting Jess Pava laid.

But it was a plan he wouldn’t be able to activate on his own.

“I’m going to need help with this one BB-8,” he said to the droid as he entered his room and immediately began shedding his sweat-stained clothes.

The droid’s head swiveled in his direction and beeped a query, which made Poe laugh. “No, we didn’t break Blue-Three and no, I’m not helping you and Artoo and KT ambush Threepio. Which you really shouldn’t do anyway. Who gave you that idea? It was Artoo wasn’t it?” He snorted when the astromech beeped a confirmation at him and rolled his eyes. “That droid needs to be reprogrammed,” he muttered, kicking his pants and boots off and stepping into the shower stall, grinning to himself when BB-8 screeched. “Call down to med and see if Finn’s awake,” he called, eyes closing as the warm water washed over his grimy skin and beat against the knots in his shoulders. “I need to talk to him about something. And if Kalonia gives you a hard time, just tell her it’s Resistance business and extremely top secret.”

The droid sighed, a soft whistling that Poe was pretty sure he’d never programmed into its coding and he shook his head wryly.

“It’s not a lie if it’s true, BB,” he said, stepping from the stall and grabbing a crumpled towel from the floor beside his bunk. He grinned at the droid who was watching him, its single lense lifted accusingly and he knelt so he was eye-level. “Would it help if I said we’re going to be helping Rey with this little talk?” he asked.

BB-8 rocked back, head rotating quickly and Poe winced at the sharp beep it let out, lights flickering with its excitement.

[Helping Rey is a good thing!] it said, body trembling and gears tumbling together so quickly it almost sounded like purring. [This is a request that is easily rectified by my coding Poe! How may I help her?]

Poe grinned and patted its head, reaching around it to grab some questionably clean clothes from the end of his bunk.

“We’re gonna get her a girlfriend buddy,” he said, pulling his shirt and pants on quickly, water still dripping from his curly hair, to splatter on the droid’s lense. He chuckled and wiped the moisture away with his sleeve and said very seriously, “and at this point, that’s the most important thing we could do for the Resistance.”

Another high pitched beep and flash of lights and the droid was off, bustling so quickly past Poe in the small space it almost knocked him over.

Poe cursed softly, with great affection, and shoved his feet into his boots, hurrying after the droid without even stopping to buckle the straps.

“If I’d known you were so keen on helping Rey, I’d have asked you sooner,” he muttered to the little droid; he could barely keep stride with it, it was moving so quickly.

[She is my friend] BB-8 chirped at him, turning down the hall that led towards medical. [I will help her in anyway I can]

Poe couldn’t help but be touched by the little machine’s declaration of loyalty towards the girl; he would always owe a huge debt to her for her rescue of the droid and her obvious care for Finn.

It was a debt he knew he’d never be able to repay.

But this little task may at least even the odds a bit.

If he could only get to Finn and discuss this idea of his.

“Commander, visiting hours are nearly over.”

Major Kalonia’s brisk voice brought droid and human to a halt and Poe flinched.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about this Major,” he stuttered, heart lurching in his chest but gaze drifting from her stern features to Finn grinning at her back. He smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners and heart beginning to race at the sight of Finn watching him, dark eyes sparkling with that humor Poe had fallen completely for.

It had been a week since the First Order had been scattered with Starkiller’s destruction.

It had been a week since Artoo had revealed the hidden map to Skywalker’s location.

It had been a week since Rey had declared she was going to find Skywalker on her own, which had spawned countless arguments between her and the General.

It had been a _very_ long week.

But Finn was finally awake and he was smiling at him now.

And Poe was well and truly fucked.

“Commander,” Kalonia barked, drawing his gaze away from Finn and back to her tightly pinched lips and jutting jaw. “Visiting hours are nearly over and my patients need their rest.”

Poe grinned and began sidling past her, “Well, 'nearly' isn’t 'over' so I still have a few minutes to talk to Finn about something. Something _very_ important for the Resistance, Major,” he said, grinning when her eyes narrowed and BB-8 beeped an affirmative. “Top secret stuff that can’t wait another minute.”

Kalonia sighed, eyes sparkling with laughter despite her outward appearance of disapproval and she sighed, waving her hand in his direction. “Very well Commander,” she sighed. “Go talk to him. But only for a couple minutes. He needs his meds and his sleep. His physical therapy starts tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am,” Poe said, saluting jauntily already halfway across the med floor and a few feet from Finn’s cot. “Only take a minute. Hey Finn. How you feeling buddy?”

Finn’s smile made Poe’s hands go clammy.

And his heart hammer in his ears.

He couldn’t help but love Finn.

“What’s going on Poe?” Finn asked with a frown when Poe didn’t immediately start talking; he just stood there, smiling gently at him, something Finn didn’t really recognize, in his expression. “Poe?” he asked, worried now. “You okay?”

BB-8 nudged its owner’s leg and beeped softly, lense tilted up towards Poe, who visibly shook himself and cleared his throat.

“Wha-oh yeah. Hey Finn, um, yeah. I have a question for you,” he said, cheeks flushing and he knelt beside Finn’s cot and cupped his chin in his palm, smiling when Finn turned towards him, their mouths mere inches apart.

He wanted to kiss Finn. Gods, but he did.

But not with Kalonia and her aides watching.

And not with BB-8 purring beside him.

[We are here to help Rey, Poe] BB-8 said, nudging him gently once more, careful to keep him from tipping. [You can touch Finn later]

Poe snorted at that and shook his head, before turning back to Finn.

“Buddy, you gotta help me with something,” he said, grinning outright now.

“Yeah? Anything, Poe,” Finn said, eager and so sweet.

Poe’s eyes fluttered closed at the arousal growing in his belly and gritted his teeth for a moment, focusing on the feeling of Kalonia’s gaze on the back of his head.  
“Okay, this is really important, Finn,” he said, leaning in, his voice pitched low so no curious ears could hear him. Finn leaned in as well and their foreheads were almost touching now and gods.

Gods this was heaven.

BB-8 beeped a warning at him but Poe didn’t pay it any attention.

Just reveled in the feeling of Finn leaning into him and the scent of him.

“What do you need me to do Poe?” Finn asked, prodding now. He was still smiling, dark eyes heated and damn.

Poe was in so much trouble.

“I need your help in getting Rey laid,” he blurted, all preamble forgotten and BB-8 tittered at the sight of its owner blushing.

Finn’s head jerked back slightly, wincing when his nerves twinged.

“What?” he sputtered, eyes wide.

Poe grinned and patted his hand.

“Like I said,” he said as Kalonia grabbed him by the arm and began hauling him away. “Important Resistance mission, Finn.”

He winked, the last thing he saw before being forcefully ejected from medical, Finn’s shocked expression.

“What do you mean, Poe?!” he shouted, half-rising with a wince from his cot.

But it was too late.

Visiting hours were over.

And Poe Dameron had a plan.

A plan to get their young Jedi laid before taking off into the cold, lonely, depths of space in search of a legend.

He couldn’t help laughing at that, head tossed back on his shoulders and eyes squeezed closed.

BB-8 just watched him, gears spinning quietly and lights flickering in the halflight of the hallway.

[You are a strange organism, Poe] it sighed, turning smoothly to head back to their quarters. [Lieutenant Pava will not appreciate your meddling I do not think]

Poe snorted and followed the droid.

“Yeah, well, orders are orders and in these uncertain days, everyone deserves a good fuck or two.”

Another soft beep and sighing of gears.

[If you say so, Poe]

**

“Hey Rey?”

She didn’t glance up from her datapad at the sound of Finn’s voice and hummed before zooming in on a section of the Skywalker map. She was sprawled on Finn’s bed in medical, stretched alongside him, the pad perched on his pillow beside his head.

He poked her gently in the side. “Rey, can I ask you something?”

She laughed, squirming away from his finger and pushed the datapad aside. “Stop poking me, Finn!” she sputtered when he poked her again, grinning at the sound of her laughter. “All right, all right, what’s going on?”

His smile died as their gazes met and he bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say to her and she frowned, the crease appearing between her brows as she considered him.

“You’re my friend, right Rey?” he asked and he hurried on when her mouth popped open in shock and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “I mean, I _know_ we’re friends, but I just wanted to be sure that...I guess…”

She propped her head up and turned to face him. “Are you worried I might be hurt if you and Poe kiss?” she asked and he flushed, making her smile. “Finn,” she sighed and stroked her fingers lightly over his cheek. “You’re my friend and I love you. But I have eyes in my head and I can see the way you two gaze at each other.” She laughed and poked him lightly in the chest before turning back to her map and her plans to track down Skywalker. “Honestly, it’s worse than Bloggin mating season,” she muttered almost too quiet for him to hear.

He was quiet for a moment and just as she was settling in to study a moon she and Chewie would have to reroute around due to its change in rotation, he blurted, “Jessika Pava looks at you like Poe looks at me.”

She froze, the moon she’d been getting ready to research suspended beneath her finger and she turned wide eyes back to him. “W-what?” she sputtered, cheeks going red and heart hammering in her chest.

He grinned at her. “Yeah, Poe and BB-8 are going to try to get you two together. They asked me to help but I wanted-I wanted to make sure you’d be okay with that. Especially since you’re leaving in a few days.”

She just stared at him, struggling to process his words.

_Jessika Pava looks at you like Poe looks at me._

She liked the pilot. She had a sharp sense of humor she’d come to realize most of the X-Wing pilots had, including Poe. She liked watching Jess when she was in the hangar bay, working on her ship or chatting with the technicians. The sound of her laughing had made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end on several occasions.

But…

“I don’t really know her though,” she whispered, mostly to herself.

Finn just shrugged. “I barely know Poe and all I can think about is kissing him whenever I see him. Maybe Jess is the same way, when she sees you?”

Rey blinked and jerked her gaze back to the unnamed moon she really needed to come up with a plan for.

“I guess it really doesn’t matter too much,” she said quietly, something a little like heartbreak in her voice. “I’ll be leaving to find Skywalker soon and General Organa says the Jedi training is hard. That distractions aren’t-aren’t allowed.”

Finn sighed and cupped her chin, pulling her gaze back to his. He smiled when her eyes-slightly teary despite her stubbornness-met his.

“All the more reason to find out if all she thinks about when she sees you is kissing you,” he said, leaning in to press a kiss of his own to her forehead. “Believe me, you won’t regret this.”

His gentle smile made something in her heart squeeze and she pushed the map aside so she could curl tightly into his side, her head pillowed on his chest.

“I love you, Finn,” she whispered, her eyes closing when he began stroking her hair. “I’m going to miss you.”

He just hummed under his breath and reached over to pull a blanket over them, tucking her in as best he could.

**

“Where are we going Poe?”

Jess sighed, fighting to stop from yawning. They’d only just landed after a thirty-six hour recon and every bone in her body was exhausted. Not to mention sore. She groaned, stretching carefully as he pulled her from the hangar bay and toward the main base. Something popped close to the base of her spine and she winced.

“Dameron, seriously,” she grumbled, fully yawning now and gaze yearning towards mess. Which they passed. “Where are we going?”

She frowned when he turned down the hall that led towards med and she planted her heels, forcing him to stop and stumble.

“What are you doing, Pava?” he laughed breathlessly when they collided and she folded her arms across her orange flightsuit. “We gotta get down there before visiting hours are up or Kalonia is going to have my balls.”

His dark eyes were sparkling, the corners crinkled with his laughter and she narrowed her own gaze.

“Okay, what are you up to?” she growled, poking a finger in his chest. “You look absolutely giddy, which doesn’t make sense because we just spent 36 hours cramped in a cockpit and staring at empty space. So what the fuck is going on?”

He just grinned at her and took her hand once more, pulling her towards med. “You’ll see,” he said and she sighed, completely resigned.

“If you’re taking me so I can witness you locking lips with Finn, I’m gonna have to pass, Dameron,” she muttered, waving wearily to Snap, who just shook his head and stumbled towards his quarters.

Something she’d very much like to do.

Poe ignored her and forced her through the silently sweeping doors of medical and towards Finn’s cot.

Jess froze when she caught sight of who was perched at Finn’s feet and yanked Poe back.

“ _What have you done, Dameron?_ ” she hissed, shaking him lightly when he grinned. She could make out Finn watching them over Poe’s shoulders, smiling as well. A walker stood at the ready by his bedside and Rey was listening with a serious expression to whatever Kalonia was telling her.

She hadn’t noticed them yet, thank the Maker.

Poe winked at her and said, “I got a call over my comm when we entered atmo that Finn was ready to start walking and he wanted us here to see!”

Jess hesitated, itching, exhausted eyes wide and she bit her lip, “He wanted _me_ here?” she asked. “W-why?”

Poe just shrugged and began heading in Finn’s direction once more. “You’re my friend and he likes you.”

She still didn’t trust him but Rey was looking at them now, a small smile on her lips growing when her eyes drifted from Poe to Jess, hovering just behind him, cheeks flushed and fingers fidgeting in her half-zipped flight suit.

“Hello Poe,” Rey said. She was sitting between Finn’s feet, far more comfortable in this sterile space than Jess was and her heart lurched at the sight of her long brown hair hanging free over her shoulders.

It made her look younger.

Softer.

Pure.

 _Maker fuck me,_ Jess thought, her fingers clamping tight enough around Poe’s to make him wince.

“Hello Jessika,” Rey said and her name falling from Rey’s lips set Jess’s skin on fire. “How are you?”

Jess just stared, words completely failing her and all she could think about was how Rey’s smile was beautiful.

And that her eyes were bottomless.

And that she really wanted to kiss her.

A strangled noise slipped free of her lips and before Poe could stop her she was rushing from medical and out the silently swooping doors.

“Gods,” Poe grumbled under his breath, turning to follow her but he stopped when Rey rose and placed her hand gently on his arm.

“I’ll go talk to her,” she said, dark eyes sparkling with something rather like mischief.

Poe’s eyebrows arched but he stepped aside for her, murmuring as she passed, “Go get her, killer.”

She glanced at him with a grin and he almost swore she winked, but then she too was sweeping out the doors and he and Finn were left alone with Kalonia and a walker.

“Well,” the Major sniffed, her arms tight around her datapads. “If you are very much done with the melodrama, Commander, we have some physical therapy to get to.”

Finn just grinned at him, despite the Major’s imperious-no-nonsense tone and Poe saluted her jauntily. “Yes ma’am,” he said, bending to help Finn from his cot. “Let’s get cracking then. Oh, sorry, buddy. Bad choice of words.”

Finn laughed at the joke and whispered when Kalonia turned away with a sigh, “Is Jess going to be mad we tricked her?”

Poe shook his head and wrapped his arm tightly around the other man’s waist, helping him upright. “Nah, she’ll understand that we did it to help her in the long run. Rey’s not staying in D’Qar forever, after all.”

Finn nodded, biting his lip as his feet adjusted to taking his weight once more and tightened his grip on the handles of the walker. “I wasn’t sure she’d even come down to med…”

Poe took a step back, smiling widely as he watched Finn taking his first shuffling steps towards Kalonia and her therapy equipment. “Yeah, well, I’ve learned over the years that the only way to get Jess to cooperate is to do it when she’s wiped. All right, let’s get you walking!”

Finn gritted his teeth, concentrating, but part of his mind was still occupied with Rey and Jess, worried that the two women might not appreciate his and Poe’s meddling.

**

“Jessika!”

Rey’s voice echoed in the dimly lit hallway Jess was rushing through and she hesitated, glancing over her shoulder to see the other woman closing on her.

“Fuck,” she breathed, glancing to her side and ducking into a mostly forgotten maintenance closet. The door closed with a rusty screech behind her and she sighed, resting her head on a dusty shelf covered with dirty rags and rusted tools.

“Jessika?”

Rey’s voice was worried, uncertain.

And just outside of the door.

_Oh gods._

“Are you okay?”

 _No_.

“Yes,” Jess said weakly. “I was just-um-looking for a rag to clean R2-KT’s lense.” She squeezed her eyes closed at the lame excuse and held her breath. “I’m fine Rey, really. You should go back to Finn and Poe.”

She bit her lip, watching the shadow that peeked from underneath the door.

A soft laugh met her ears, so gentle, and her heart lurched in her chest once more, galloping forcefully now and her hands clenched in response to its panic.

“Let me help you find the right cleaner,” Rey said, pulling the door open; it screeched and both women winced but that didn’t stop Rey from stepping into the small space as well, her body closing the distance to press against Jessika’s.

“Hi,” she said, grinning and reaching up to pluck cobwebs from Jessika’s braid. “Hold still, you’ve got another one…” And her fingers brushed Jess’s cheek.

Their faces were inches apart, noses almost touching, and Jess couldn’t look away from Rey’s lips. The bottom lip was full, temptingly so. And the corners seemed to turn up, even when she was frowning in concentration.

Her straight brows were drawn together now, her expression intent, and Jess wondered if the crease between them was there even when Rey was sleeping. She took a deep breath at the thought of Rey, asleep.

Asleep in her bunk.

Of her lips curling as she dreamed.

Of her hair spread across her pillows.

And her heart squeezed in her chest and before she could stop herself, she was closing the distance between them and kissing Rey.

Rey was solid beneath her hands, which had risen of their own accord to grip her arms, all hard muscle and desert-tanned skin. She smelled like sunshine and machinery. Like the regulation soap every shower came equipped with.

Jess’s eyes closed and Rey sighed, her mouth opening slightly, her hands rising to grip Jess’s hips.

Their tongues tentatively stroked and teased and Jess could tell Rey was uncertain.

Scared, almost.

She could feel it in the other woman’s slight trembles and the shaking in her hands.

It touched her, like nothing else could and she laughed quietly, pulling away to catch her breath.

“Okay,” she breathed. “That was-that was unexpected. I’m sorry. I don’t really-um, know what came over me?”

She swayed slightly in her boots, the last 36 or more hours really starting to make their presence known and Rey was frowning at her, her bottom lip slightly swollen. Her hands gripped Jess’s hips even tighter, as her swaying increased and the tiny closet began to swim sickeningly.

“When was the last time you slept?” Rey asked, her voice solemn and Jess almost collapsed in her arms at that moment, sweet relief washing over her now that someone had finally noticed her exhaustion.

She smirked and waved her hand flippantly. “I’m fine, seriously Rey,” she said with fake bravado.

Rey saw through her though, lips thinning and suddenly Jess wasn’t standing upright, so much as she was listing sideways into the dirty, ancient, shelves they were pressed against.

“Let’s get you back to your bunk,” Rey said, laughing quietly when Jess groaned. “C’mon, Lieutenant. You won’t want to sleep here, I promise you.”

Jess just sighed and tried to keep her eyes open. “I can sleep here,” she mumbled, barely registering Rey pulling her through the door and wrapping her arm tightly around her waist. “I can sleep _anywhere.”_

Rey’s soft laugh washed over her, her voice gentle when she whispered in her ear, “ _Anywhere,_ Lieutenant?”

Jess couldn’t help thinking that whisper sounded almost like a promise.

Almost.

Maybe.

“I’m willing to give it a shot,” she slurred, vision going grey and body finally giving up the ghost to her exhaustion.

The last thing she remembered was being pulled through a door into a room she didn’t recognize.

And her head hitting a pillow that smelled like sunshine, machinery and regulation soap.

“Sleep, Jessika,” a soft voice whispered to her, blankets being drawn around her shoulders.

And lips she wished she could taste once more were pressed lightly into hers.

_Sleep._

**

Two days.

They had two days until Rey had to leave and find Skywalker.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Jess’s soft voice washed over her and she glanced up in surprise to see the other woman watching her; her eyes were bleary, her cheeks flushed and her hair was a tangled mess.

She was beautiful.

Rey couldn’t help smiling.

“Never like you kissed me a bit ago,” she said, settling down beside Jess so their faces were level, their noses mere inches apart. “I never had much time for kissing on Jakku-not that there was anyone I wanted to kiss there-and Finn, well…Was I bad?”

She fiddled nervously with her tunic, eyes downcast and Jess couldn’t help but laugh.

“You were good,” she said, her voice husky with sleep and a fair amount of arousal. “You tasted so good, I can’t think of anything else.”

Rey’s wide eyes lifted back to Jess’s and she smiled uncertainly, not sure what to say.

Jess laughed through her nose and closed the distance between them, her lips meeting Rey’s in a gentle, teasing caress.

“Relax,” she whispered, hand rising to tangle in Rey’s hair. Rey sighed, her body molding to Jess’s as her lips parted and gods.

She tasted better than Jess could have ever imagined.

“Mmm,” Rey hummed, her eyes fluttering when Jess’s tongue began to stroke hers, teasing her to respond in kind. After a moment of this gentle coaxing, Jess rolled so Rey sprawled across her and both women laughed when their foreheads knocked together and their legs tangled in the sheets, almost forcing Rey to slip over the side of the bunk.

“Sorry,” Jess breathed, arms wrapping tight around the other woman’s hips. “I got you.”

“Thanks,” Rey said, eyes a little dazzled and heart hammering forcefully in her chest. “I don’t-I’m um...New to this.”

Jess snorted at that, stroking the hair out of Rey’s eyes and tucking it behind her ears. “We’ve all been there, Jedi,” she said, eyes sparkling with humor. “Even Poe Fucking Dameron. C’mere.”

Rey gasped when Jess pulled her in for another kiss, eyes fluttering closed when one of Jess’s hands ran over her neck and down her side to stroke her breast through her shirt. Jess growled, lips moving from Rey’s to her jaw and finally, her throat. She nipped lightly at the pulse jumping frantically beneath the shelf of her jaw, smoothing the sting away with her tongue when Rey whimpered.

“That feels good,” Rey whispered, body melting once more into Jess’s, her eyes fluttering closed when Jess’s callused hands slid beneath her tunic to stroke her breasts. “Oh Maker…”

Jess grinned at the tiny whimper her touch elicited and brought her lips once more to Rey’s.

They were both still clothed, mostly. Rey was in her under tunic and short-pants, well muscled arms and legs bare. Jess was in the tank top she’d worn beneath her flight suit and her drawers. The jumpsuit, she noticed, had been folded and placed beside Rey’s bowstaff on the floor.

“Do you want to get naked?” she asked, unable to stop from grinning.

Rey’s breasts were small-they fit so perfectly in the palms of her hands and she wished so desperately to see her.

To touch every inch of her.

Rey nodded, completely speechless as her body fought against her restraint; it took all she had to keep her hips from rocking into Jess’s, to keep her own hands to herself.

Jess took a deep breath, willing her still sluggish brain to remember its basic functions, and pulled Rey’s tunic off in one fluid motion, ruffling her hair so badly it fell forward to frame their faces.  
“Sorry,” Rey whispered, hands rising to contain it but Jess stopped her.

“Keep it down,” she said, running a strand lightly between index and middle finger, making it curl wildly at the end where it brushed her cheek. “I like seeing it like this.”

Again, she’d shocked Rey and she wondered idly if the girl had ever felt another person touch her hair.

According to Finn and Poe, she’d been alone most of her life, just the other scavengers on Jakku to keep her company; Jess’s heart wrenched at the thought of a tiny Rey growing up without knowing what it felt like to have someone else to hold her. To soothe her fears. To brush her hair.

To care for her.

 _Two days_ , she thought as she helped Rey take her pants off before turning to her own clothes, both women laughing breathlessly as they struggled to strip in the small space without moving from the warmth of the other’s body. _Two days to show her all that she’s been missing. I’m not leaving this bunk until I know every inch of her._

Rey was so eager, eyes bright with interest and excitement, as Jess dropped the clothes over the bed and stretched with a soft groan beside her, joints popping in the cramped space. “Tell me what you want me to do,” she said when they were finally naked, bodies touching at several points. Jess shuddered as Rey touched her breasts timidly, the callused pads of her fingers brushing the hardened peaks of her nipples and she had to bite back a groan when they tightened even further. “Tell me how to touch you.”

So simple.

So innocent.

Jess stretched out to her full length in the bunk, belly up and legs spread slightly in offering and grinned. “Touch me however you want,” she said, dark eyes daring Rey, who flushed.

Jess was softer than Rey, her musculature rounded from relatively good food and a life not spent in the desert.

But she was tough, Rey knew that. She was Poe’s second-in-command and a fierce fighter pilot.

She’d helped bring Starkiller Base down.

Rey pressed a light kiss to first one breast, then the other, tongue trailing over the nipples and she grinned when Jess arched beneath her and her fingers tangled in the sheets.

Tentatively she took one delicate peak between her teeth and began to suck.

Jessika practically bucked beneath her, her head thrown back on the pillows so that the cords in her neck stood out in stark relief under her pale skin.

“Oh Maker,” she moaned, her legs spreading as she dug her feet into the thin mattress. “ _Yes._ ”

Rey sucked until her jaw felt stiff and the taste of Jess filled her mouth. She released the nipple, eyes widening slightly at the sight of it darkening and taut skin bearing her teeth marks. Glancing at Jess, whose eyes were closed in sweet bliss, she moved to the next nipple, laughing quietly to herself when Jess whimpered her name and dug her fingers into her hair, grinding her mouth more firmly on her breast.

Jess groaned at the sensation of teeth skating over her skin, of Rey’s tongue laving her sensitive breasts and shuddered, already desperately close to release.

She pulled Rey away from her when it became too much and panted for a second, blinking stars from her eyes as she sought to reign in her arousal.

“Okay, kid,” she gasped, laughing at the sight of Rey’s swollen lips and her darkening eyes. “My turn.”

Rey didn’t get a chance to respond; before she could grasp Jess’s meaning, she was being flipped once more, this time on her back, under Jess.

She gasped, amazed at how quickly the other woman had overpowered her and she shuddered when Jess shot a hungry look at her before sliding slowly down her body, hands trailing over her flushing skin and lips pressing light, open-mouthed kisses as she went.

“I’ve been dreaming of this since the day you got to base,” Jess murmured, her warm breath washing over Rey’s belly, making her shiver and she closed her eyes with a soft prayer. “I’ve wondered what your body would look like, in my bed. Or your bed, as the case may have it.”

She laughed, glancing up at Rey, eyes hooded and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

Rey held her breath, waiting to see what the other woman would do and when Jess’s fingers pressed her thighs open she thought her heart might explode with the sudden onslaught of desire washing over her.

She had never felt this.

Had never felt like her body was burning while coming apart at the seams and she moaned, legs falling further open and hips straining towards Jess’s mouth.

Instinct.

Instinct told her she needed this.

Needed Jess’s lips on her burning skin.

Needed her fingers to stroke her in places no other being had ever touched.

She said Jessika’s name and it sounded like a prayer.

Jess grinned and trailed her tongue lightly along Rey’s slit, tasting her and she groaned. “You taste better than I could have ever imagined,” she said so quietly Rey almost didn’t hear her and she spread her skillfully, dipping her tongue into her heated center ever so lightly. “Ah, gods.”

Rey shuddered, her head falling back on the pillows, her fingers clenched so tightly in the sheets the tendons popped. Everything narrowed to the feel of Jess kissing her. Of her tongue stroking, lapping. Her lips sucking at a tiny bundle of nerves she had never known was there and she gasped, hips bucking into Jess’s mouth.

Jess laughed gently at that and pressed her free hand into Rey’s belly, forcing the other woman to lie flat. “Hold still,” she said, finger stroking along Rey’s entrance, waiting for her to relax. “Let me kiss you.”

And she did.

Maker, she kissed her and curled one finger deep into her entrance, thrusting so lightly Rey thought she might come apart for good with each brush of her knuckle, awakening long dormant nerves with each touch.

“Do that again,” she breathed when Jess pulled away enough to catch her breath. Every nerve in Rey’s body fired and something coiled deep in her belly, yearning outwards, towards release.

She shuddered and Jess grinned before setting her lips once more to that little knot, her tongue caressing it even as another finger joined the first in its thrusting deep into her center.

“So greedy,” Jess murmured, her breath washing over Rey’s damp curls and that coiled something began to unravel; she gasped, back arching despite the hand keeping her pinned to her bed and she cried out, her vision bursting into stars as her insides fluttered and pulsed around Jess’s still thrusting fingers.

“Wha-what was that?” she panted, dazzled eyes closing, her legs falling limply open, once her body had wrung the last of its spasms out of her. Jess laughed, pressing a soft kiss to her left thigh and brought her fingers to her mouth.

The sight of her tongue darting out to lick the soaked digits clean was enough to coil Rey tight once more but she couldn’t bring herself to beg.

Or move, for that matter.

Jess stretched over her, pressing her lips to Rey’s and she murmured as the other woman’s taste washed over her tongue, “That was your very first orgasm, Jedi.”

Her dark eyes glittered and her lips curled in a smug grin.

Rey grinned back and wrapped her legs around Jess’s waist, flipping her expertly.

“My turn,” she growled, leaning down to kiss her way down Jess’s throat and over her clavicles to her breasts, grin spreading wider each time Jess whimpered or her fingers tightened in her hair.

**

“Two days, Poe. They’ve been in there _two whole days_.”

Poe glanced up from the datapad he held and grinned at Finn.

“You talking about Jess and Rey?” he asked innocently.

They were out on the tarmac, in the Falcon’s shadow, the warm D’Qarian jungle surrounding them as Chewbacca and the droids wandered back and forth, giving the ship yet another once over before its take-off.

It was barely dawn and already sweltering; Finn leaned on his cane and wiped sweat from his brow, grimacing as he watched Poe perch casually against some stacked crates, waiting for Chewie to bring them on board.

“We should check on them or something,” he muttered, gaze drifting back towards base. He could see some of Poe’s squad stumbling out of the hangar, yawning and wiping sleep from their eyes. General Organa had kept Rey’s departure quiet, waiting for routes to be finalized and to see how the First Order’s routing would affect nearby systems. But Poe’s pilots had caught wind of the Millennium Falcon being outfitted for a journey and because Poe couldn’t keep anything from them, had worked out what was going to happen.

“No sign of our crusty Lieutenant and her young, nubile Jedi?” Snap asked as he and Nien Nunb leveled with them. “Wonder if Chewie will leave without Rey if she doesn’t show up soon.”

They laughed but Finn shot another worried glance over his shoulder. “I should go get her,” he muttered but Poe stopped him.

“Let her say goodbye to Jessika,” he said quietly, dark eyes warm with bittersweet understanding. “They’re owed that much.”

The other pilots nodded solemnly. They’d all lost far too many people in this war. Having someone to love, even briefly, was a blessing.

Finn subsided and leaned on Poe, pressing a light kiss to his neck when the other man wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“All right,” he said quietly, smiling when BB-8 rolled up to them and bumped Poe’s boot with its head. “I’ll let her be.”

“Good,” Poe whispered in his ear, kissing the delicate outer shell, which made the other two pilots groan and roll their eyes.

They all snapped to attention though, when the General cleared her throat and they turned to see her sweeping towards them, her hair piled atop her head in an elegant and complicated updo.

She was smiling, eyes crinkled at the corners as she took in their various states of undress and rumpledness. She was dressed in what Poe was pretty sure were her old Senatorial robes; her hands were tucked in the wide sleeves of her gown and the fabric draping her was far more elegant than anything he’d seen on D’Qar, ever.

She was the very definition of regal and he cringed inwardly, suddenly regretting not putting on clean pants.

“Morning gentlemen,” she said, laughter in her voice and she waved their salutes away. “It’s far too early for that and I haven’t had nearly enough caf to condone it.” She glanced around them, pattig R2-D2’s dome when it passed by her with a beep of greeting. “Rey still saying goodbye to Lieutenant Pava, then?” she asked.

The men all froze, eyes flying wide in shock and she chuckled. “I passed them in the hallway outside of Rey’s quarters-not that they would have noticed me,” she said with a wink. “They were entirely too focused on one another.”

Finn flushed as Snap, Nien Nunb and Poe began to laugh.

Leia Organa’s gaze met his, eyes gentle with understanding and she rested a hand on his shoulder, saying, “Let her have this, Finn. Pretty soon it will all be forbidden to her.”

He nodded. “I understand General,” he murmured, eyes downcast. “I just want her to be happy.”

Leia snorted at that, squeezed him and glanced over her shoulder. “Oh I’d say she’s very happy, Finn. It’s amazing really, what youth can do. If I’d been going at it for two days straight, I wouldn’t even be able to walk.”

He choked on a laugh, glancing up to see Rey and Jessika walking towards them and blushed.

Rey was grinning, completely at ease in her skin and Jessika had an expression of smug adoration on her face as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to Rey’s jaw.

“Good to see you rested Lieutenant Pava,” Poe said as the two women joined their little cluster in the Falcon’s shadow, his face screwed up as he tried to keep from laughing. Snap and Nien Nunb snickered at his back and Leia was grinning as well. “Looks like you’re ready to fly a recon to T-5TZ.”

Jess choked, arm falling from Rey’s shoulder and sputtered, “That star system is 300 lightyears away!”

Poe’s grin grew and he shrugged. “And you’ve had two days of recoup, Lieutenant.”

Before Jessika could protest further, a heavy roar issued from the entryway of the Millennium Falcon and Rey sighed.

“Time to go,” she murmured, dark eyes drifting over all of them to rest on Jessika. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me. I-I don’t know how to repay any of you.”

Leia snorted and reached around Jess to tug Rey into a hug.

“Oh shush, kid,” she murmured in Rey’s ear. “You belong here and we will always take care of you.” She pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek and whispered, “Tell that bullheaded brother of mine that he better get his ass in gear and get back here.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh and nodded as she pulled away.

“May the Force be with you,” Leia said.

Rey nodded solemnly before turning to say goodbye to her new friends.

And Jess.

She kissed Finn’s forehead. “I’ll be back,” she said, gripping his hands tightly. “Take care of Poe.”

He nodded, solemn and obviously concerned.

Gods, but she loved him.

Poe and the pilots hugged her, wishing her luck and ordering her to com them as often as she could to tell them about the Falcon and her journey; she promised them she would do her best, sort of bewildered at their obvious care for her.

Jess.

Jess glared at her and gripped her chin tight before pulling her in for a kiss.

“You better not forget me, Jedi,” she growled, resting her forehead against Rey’s. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and Rey’s heart wrenched painfully in her chest.

“I will never forget you,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss Jess again. “I-I love you.”

Jess froze, eyes wide and heart galloping wildly in her chest. She opened her mouth to say it back-say...well, everything she’d been wanting to say to Rey from the moment she’d arrived on D’Qar.

But Chewie roared again and Rey was grinning before rushing away after a quick kiss to Jess’s cheek, her staff slung across her shoulder and the bag containing Skywalker’s legendary lightsaber banging against her leg.

And then, with a blast and a whining of ancient engines, the Falcon was gone.  

Their little group was quiet for a long moment, the sound of the jungle and awakening base the only noise, and then Poe sighed.

“C’mon, Jess,” he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s get you some breakfast.”

He began pulling her towards base, the others falling in step behind him and Jess sniffed.

“She said she loved me,” she said, resting her head on Poe’s shoulder as they stepped into the coolness of the hangar bay. “And I-I didn’t even say it back.”

Poe stopped and glanced down at her. “Do you?” he asked, ducking his head so he could meet her watery gaze. “Do you love her?”

Jess smiled, her lips trembling as she tried to maintain her calm and as the others split off and Finn came up beside them, she nodded. “‘Course I do. I know every inch of her.”

Poe grinned and squeezed her tight. “Maker fuck me Pava,” he said, once more pulling her in the direction of mess. “If Skywalker catches wind of you corrupting his newest apprentice, I’m not helping you get out of that one.”

She couldn’t help but laugh and squeeze him back.

“Yeah right, Dameron,” she said. “You and Finn gave her the idea so if Skywalker is coming after anyone, it’s you two.”

Finn sputtered as she slipped free of Poe and turned worried eyes in Poe’s direction. “She can’t be serious, can she?” he asked.

Poe just grinned and threw his arm around Finn’s shoulders.

“I wouldn’t listen to her, Finn,” he said. “Skywalker’s going to have his hands full just trying to keep up with Rey, not worrying about her love life. Besides, you were the one who told Rey about Jess wanting to kiss her.”

His laughter filled the hangar bay and Finn couldn’t help but smile in response.

“I love you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Poe.

Poe sombered immediately and cupped Finn’s cheek, Jess’s words ghosting over him and he pressed his forehead to Finn’s.

“I love you too,” he whispered, promising himself that he would tell Finn this every day.

Every single day.

**

R2-D2’s beeping snapped Rey awake one night, several weeks after she’d left to find Skywalker, and she groaned.

“W’a’s going on Artoo?” she slurred, blinking sleep from her eyes to see the blue and silver droid rocking frantically beside her. She could see the huddled form of Skywalker in the distance, in his customary position before the temple entrance and she shushed the droid, whispering, “Okay, okay, I’m awake. What’s going on? Does Chewie need me back at the ship?”

The droid’s dome spun and its ocular lense whirred as it rotated. [Incoming transmission] the astromech intoned, rocking back and forth on its rear wheels. [Category: urgent]

Rey kicked her legs free of her blankets and wrapped her heavy black robe around her shoulders, beckoning the droid away from the temple and their shadowy Master.

She knew he probably wasn’t sleeping but she didn’t wish to bother him.

“Okay, Artoo, who’s the transmission from?” she asked, kneeling before the droid, shivering as the cold ground leeched through the bare soles of her feet.

She glanced over her shoulder, in the direction of the temple and sighed a relief when she saw that Skywalker hadn’t moved from his spot.

[Transmission from astromech droid R2-KT, sent at 0900 hours] Artoo recited and Rey jumped when a blue holo issued from its front. She gasped at the sight of Jess grinning and reached out trembling fingers to stroke the miniature, opaque, form of the woman’s hair.

 _Rey, I know I’m probably interrupting something important with this transmission but, Dameron said I should get it over with or else he’s going to have to ground me forever_ . Rey couldn’t help but laugh at that, imagining Poe facing off with Jessika in the hangar bay back on D’Qar, their squad looking on. Jess’s holo ran her fingers nervously through her hair and shifted in her boots for a moment and Rey could almost see her blush. _I just wanted to send this message to tell you-to tell you..._ She sighed and glanced over her shoulder to something Rey couldn’t see. _Do I have to do this through a holodek, Dameron?_ she asked, shifting uncomfortably once more. She sighed and shrugged in resignation. _Gods, this is so impersonal. Okay, here goes._ She turned back to Rey and the sight of her grinning made Rey’s heart seize in her chest, an emotion she hadn’t felt in too many weeks washing over her and she blinked tears from her eyes. _I love you Jedi,_ Jess said, her voice echoing and her form flickering with static. _I love you more than this holo can convey and I just want you to know that no matter how this war turns out, I will always fight for you and love you. And that I really fucking miss kissing you._

Rey took a shuddering breath at the same time the holo did and she whispered, “I love you too Jess.”

 _Okay, I gotta go. Just, take care of yourself out there Jedi,_ Jess said, eyes blinking furiously. _I’ll keep my eyes on the stars for you._

She raised her hand in farewell and with a last burst of static and a stuttering flicker, she was gone.

R2-D2 hummed, servos humming as the droid watched her and she shivered, wrapping her robe tighter around her shoulders.

“Thank you Artoo,” she whispered, rising stiffly and resting her hand lightly on its dome before turning back to the temple.

She jumped when she caught sight of a looming figure just behind her but before she could move into a defensive stance or gather the Force to her, Luke Skywalker sighed.

“In the old days, attachments were forbidden for Jedi. The old Masters thought emotion as powerful as love would corrupt and lead to the Dark Side,” he said. She couldn’t see his expression, thanks to his deep hood and the encroaching darkness and she winced, waiting for his scolding. His hand cupped her chin gently and she caught the barest hint of a smile before he was saying, “But I have found in my long years of learning the ways of the Force that love is the purest form of Light we will ever find.”

The cool metal of his thumb stroked her cheek for a brief moment and she could do nothing but stare, shocked to her very core.

“I will not forbid this, Rey,” he said, releasing her and turning back to the temple. “But if it distracts you from your lessons, we will have to speak on your attachment to the pilot.”

She blushed, opening her mouth to say something reassuring maybe but he just waved her words away.

“If you hurry, you’ll be able to send her a message of your own before the radiation levels increase with the sunrise. Our lessons will start once you are done.”

His eyes were gentle when he glanced at her over his shoulder and she could just make out his smile now, in the cool grey light of dawn.

“Thank you, Master,” she murmured, bowing her head respectfully.

R2-D2 hummed excitedly at her back, rocking on his rear wheels and Luke Skywalker shook his head briefly before continuing on his way.

“Okay Artoo,” she said, grinning as she knelt before the droid once more. “Begin transmission.”

_Hello Jess..._

  
  



End file.
